Talk:Born Under A Bad Sign/@comment-12829219-20150307003639/@comment-4786757-20150307042749
Thank you so much for reviewing Sim! Hope all is well! How is school treating ya? :P Anyways, as for the episode, I appreciate the feedback! :) As I told Jay, this was the hardest episode for me to write because it was the first time I wrote a guy/guy relationship. Needless to say I was nervous about how to properly tackled it. I decided to go with a somewhat realistic approach in that Todd and Jamie love each other very much but that doesn't mean its all unicorns and rainbows. You have people like Maxim who are old vampires set in their old way about how to live a “normal” life. I hope you didn't mind the alteration I did to Maxim's character. He has a connection to Arabella, Frank and Laura Moores that will be explored in later episodes. No Sienna this episode... Did you miss her? :P Ah, Taimon! Don't worry they will be more front and center in these next few episodes for sure. What happened to Daimon was traumatic and while I don't think he's quite over Kiera, he's realized he can't keep living in that pit of guilt and sadness. I wouldn't say they are dating just yet but Tara and Daimon are definitely enjoying each other's presence! Idk if it was clear, but obviously by what was revealed in this episode, Arabella was lying about the true nature of her relationship(or lack thereof) with Todd. I have big plans for her character and when her arc this season becomes evident... it will blow your mind and be quite the shocker! ;) Yes, Phillip while drunk and away from Sienna is so much likable isn't he? I can promise you that you will continue to peel the layers to this particular character. He's more than meets the eye. Speaking of multiple storylines, do you think I'm doing a good enough job at juggling them appropriately? Obviously Todd was just introduced this episode and Eric has yet to make an actual appearance but once the whole gang has gathered, I hope the character development will continue to evolve and grow. ( and be honest!) Constructive Criticism is a must if I will get better as a writer and fix the things that aren't working so much. Agoroth I'm modeling it a bit after the Klaus arc in TVD. Remember how he was teased and talk about (even feared) by multiple characters in season 2 and became a force to be reckoned with in season 3? That's the approach I'm taking with Agoroth, who is biding his time for the perfect moment to strike. In the meantime he has sent his minions to Malibu to enroll in the school. Things are only going to get more chaotic (in a good way) from here on out. Now that I finished this episode, I honestly do feel like moving Heart of Darkness from the 4th episode to the 10th (near the end of Agoroth's arc) makes more sense. Same with Sienna going from her centric episode on the 5th to being the 22nd (near the end of the season). Gives me more time to play with her being the bitchy queen bee that is more complex than one initially thought. Maxim to be is an opportunistic asshole who is willing to step on anyone to get to the top. As for dear ol' Bella, of course it was below the belt! I wrote that scene and hated her too. The point I was trying to make with that scene though was that in a way Jamie is right. There's more to Bella and perhaps she's not as nice as we thought. I can assure you one thing... The reason Bella fears Sienna goes beyond the yellow-eyed demon being so intimidating. There's history there I can't wait to dive into. ;) So I'm guessing since this was your favorite episode that you didn't mind how long it was? :P Overall, did you also like the episode's soundtrack? What's your take on the letter Sophia received? The hunters coming after Sophia and her friends?